


One Day More

by stories11



Series: Les Miserables [2]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories11/pseuds/stories11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparations for the weekend war</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day More

Peter looked down at the transmission again with shaking hands. His boys went to war to,or row. Rabbit, The Spine, Hatchworth, and Three, he didn't want them to go. There was nothing he could do or say to change it as he finished Delilah, the giant clockwork giraffe. One more day to war.

The Spine was first to know, Peter had pulled him aside from the rest, knowing his reaction would be the most calm. The Spine watched his brothers, who were playing like tomorrow would never come, and for their sakes, he hoped that it wouldn't. One day more to smoke filled skies in Africa.

Rabbit was next. The copper bot found Peter crying in his study the night after he got the telegram. Rabbit was in tears as well soon after. He couldn't understand why his Pappy was so upset, but hope soon would. One more day to Copper African elephants turning hostile.

The look on Three's face when he found out they were going to war was devastating. He didn't understand fighting, not yet, but he would soon. The small golden bot danced around the yard with Rabbit, trying to forget his worries about what tomorrow might bring. One more day to the screams ringing through their nightmares.

Hatchworth sat on the ground next to The Spine, watching the silver bot more than Rabbit or Three. for the first time, The Spine was unsure how to answer a question.

"Spine?"

"Yes, Hatchworth?"

"What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"I don't know Hatchy...." He said softly. "I guess we'll find out soon."

One more dawn. One more day. One day more to war.

And the bots would never be the same again.


End file.
